


Louis: Y todo lo que conlleva morir

by thelouiesbian



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelouiesbian/pseuds/thelouiesbian
Summary: Tras ver bajo sus propios ojos la muerte de su madre, Harry tiene que sobrevivir a las consecuencias de aquello: verle el rostro a la muerte. Quien más tarde se convertiría en un rostro extrañamente familiar y, a la vez, aterrador.





	Louis: Y todo lo que conlleva morir

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, realmente no espero mucho de este fic y espero que quien lo lea tampoco (he ahí la razón por la que publico aquí, donde es más difícil que alguien te lea). Esta idea ronda por mi cabeza hace casi un año, pese a ello, no tengo algo concluso y probablemente me tarde otros años en finalizarlo. De todos modos, las actualizaciones serán lentas. Terriblemente lentas. Así que espero que seas paciente. Sin más, espero que disfrutes la lectura.

**I.**

_**E**_ xisten tres tipos de cantos (según yo).

El primero es un llamado, normal y cualquiera.

El segundo es un grito de ayuda y, posiblemente, desesperado.

Y el tercero es un grito silencioso, de paz y veces de amor.

Yo suelo cantar el último, como muestra de que mi trabajo no es malo y mucho menos a propósito; soy el resultado de algo. La consecuencia de tus actos y de los dioses.

Soy la realidad que todos quieren ver, pero no vivir.

Soy todo ya la vez nada.

Soy _Muerte._

**II.**

Muchos no me han considerado una buena "persona", si se trata de algo malo, sino más bien bien bien. Tengo brazos y con ello manos, torso, piernas y claramente, cabeza. Tengo sentimientos, no me gusta a los demás, pero sí me parece, algunas veces me siento triste, feliz y enojado; Pero nunca arrepentido. No tengo remordimientos porque me aseguro de hacer todo lo posible al pie de la letra, justo y considerado.

Otros sí Piensan que soy esqueleto Puro y sinceramente, _¿Qué mierda?_ Los humanos son demasiados fantasiosos. No es necesario, desde ya les digo.

Mientras que los que se han convertido en sus dioses de la bienvenida, recibimientos con su misericordia y sabrán qué tantas cosas más.

Patrañas.

Soy yo, lamento decepcionarlos.

**III.**

Les contaré un secreto: no hay dioses allá arriba (o abajo, donde tú quieras).

Es contradictorio tener en cuenta que sí los hay, pero no como los de abajo suelen plantearlo. No son personas ordinarias, solo son voces dando ordenes y rigiendo el lugar de aquí para allá.

Los dioses no se llaman dioses a sí mismos, de hecho, preferimos que llamemos de una forma muy distinta (la cual no me molesta en recordar mi vida -muy gracioso, ¿no? - les hablaré de forma directa). Dicen que son seres de luz, comprensibles y totalmente honestos.

Yo digo que son seres incapaces de sentir algún sentimiento, seres sin la virtud de la duda y la paciencia. Más sin embargo, dichos seres se les tiene respeto. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Los dioses pueden ser muchas cosas, pero nunca injustos y muchos menos tontos. Saben lo que hacen y tienen cada paso y voz asegurado a su favor.

En total son cuatro, nadie sabe su nombre y mucho menos su género, pero lo que sí tenemos es quién es quién es quién es quién es quién es quién es. Sonido y tono que usa cada uno son muy distintos y complementarios entre sí. Fáciles de distinguir, él de admitir.

Y por último, pero no menos importante: nunca de los nunca, los hagas enojar.

Los dioses suelen ser impacientes, pero muy pocas veces logran enojarse. Son listos, ellos saben que el enojo no vale la pena en un mundo lleno de cosas.

Insisto, los dioses no son seres de luz. Son malvados e inteligentes. Siempre van a estar a cinco pasos de ti.

Créeme, porque alguna vez yo les hice enojar.

Y el precio fue demasiado caro.

**IV.**

No soy un demonio y ni un Dios de la muerte.

Soy el _Ángel de la Muerte_ , tal como me nombraron mis superiores al momento de crearme.

Fué creado en la base de las almas en el pasado de la vida. Las almas son más importantes aquí, son la muestra de la evolución del ser humano, la prueba de que hubo, una vida por millas de millones de años más.

Y así como existe Muerte, existe Vida.

Vida es más optimista que yo, él de admitir. Es simpático y adora su trabajo (en serio, no hay persona que adore su trabajo más que él). Y súper alaba a los dioses. Es difícil hacerlo, pero es muy fácil herirlo. Nunca he visto una pizca de maldad en sus ojos y mucho menos le he visto tenerle miedo a algo. Ni siquiera a sus propios sentimientos.

Tengo que tener una relación con él, porque he tenido que tener alguien que tiene que llevar y cuidarlo.

El ángel de la vida y el ángel de la muerte van en una sola mano, aunque no lo parezca y nunca se admita en voz alta.

**V.**

Suelo cantarle a las almas.

Como se menciona al principio, mi canto es silencioso y ruidoso a la vez. No dice mucho, pero dice todo. A lo largo de los años, descubrí que es una herramienta útil a la hora de llevar a cabo un destino, relajado y no tanto.

Verás, cuando tomes el alma de alguien, esta vez retorcerse y asustar por todo, gritar e intentar y buscar en una forma que dejará de hacerlo porque, eventualmente, tú también te asustarás.

Las primeras veces que empecé a cargar almas en mi libro, recuerdo que al igual que ellas, estaba asustado. No sabía qué hacer y qué dioses no eran de mucha ayuda, solo me decían que siguiera mi corazón, pero ¿Acaso me había otorgado uno? (Lo dije antes y lo diré ahora, no son buenos dando consejos).

Tiempo después, empecé a tararear una canción que Vida había cantado una vez y sentí que se relajaron entre mis brazos y de repente, y no se sentían tan pesadas. Fue, era y es como cargar una pluma.

Ellas dejaron de gritar y yo empecé un cantar.

**VI.**

Los dioses no me otorgan un nombre en concreto, solo el Ángel de la Muerte y mis conocidos como dirigentes a mí como Muerte.

Un tanto espeluznante, si me preguntas.

Pero tengo cierta persona que me ha puesto un nombre: Louis.

Es francés, según mis investigaciones y se pronuncia de una manera muy peculiar a la que yo creía. No puedo usarlo porque me parece totalmente innecesario, pero cuando estoy con esta persona tengo que acostumbrarme a él (me ha dicho que Muerte es demasiado malo cuando, según ella, soy un ser de luz. Es un poco ida de la cabeza).

No use Louis con mis colegas de allá, pero cuando estoy aquí _me gusta pensar que soy Louis y no Muerte_ .

**VII.**

Soy Louis. Y soy todo lo que conlleva morir.


End file.
